


9:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl caught a large creature in her arms after Amos attacked it.





	9:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl caught a large creature in her arms after Amos attacked it and her eyes widened when its tail knocked a store down.

THE END


End file.
